The recognized terminology "mudguard" was more than likely coined at a time when roadbeds were comprised primarily of various types of loose soils as the dictionary definition of the term states that a mudguard is ". . . a cover or shield over the wheel of a bicycle, automobile, etc. to protect against mud thrown up by the wheel . . . " (Webster's Unabridged Dictionary, 1983) . The present invention is to a mudguard type of device but the terminology "splashguard" will hereinafter be used inasmuch as its function is to protect against water and similar type substances which may be sprayed rearwardly by the rotating tires of a road vehicle.
In contrast to earlier times, present roadway surfaces may be comprised of concrete or a macadamized composition of broken stones in a tar or asphalt binder. These surfaces while being relatively smooth, exhibit imperfections which tend to hold various amounts of moisture or rainwater when this condition exists. Therefore, vehicles traversing the roadway will create a spray of water or a cloud of water vapor behind them which is a recognized hazard to other vehicles. The situation is further aggravated by the advent of larger and more powerful tractors which are capable of pulling larger trailers and even multiple trailers in a tandum arrangement. These very large vehicles, of course, have multiple dual wheel assemblies which generate volumes of water spray and/or vapor clouds in both rearwardly and sidewardly directions of travel.
In view of the above-described situation, a recognized need exists in this art for a device which will reduce the water spray and/or vapor cloud generated behind large road vehicles to thus increase the safety for all traversing the roadway.
It is in accordance with one aspect of the present invention an object to provide a splashguard device which effectively redirects water, water vapor, and other types of similar substances which may be propelled into it to a direction downwardly toward the roadway surface where it will not interfere with the visibility of traffic which may be following the vehicle having the splashguards mounted thereon.
According to another aspect of the invention it is an object to provide a splashguard which has a body comprised of a plurality of substantially horizontal and angularly disposed vanes which will function to redirect water and other liquid substances being thrown up at it by rotating vehicle tires.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention it is an object to provide a splashguard structure which may be varied in length and thus be adapted to fit most vehicle wheel sizes and/or configurations.
According to still another aspect of the invention it is an objective to configure a vehicle splashguard which may be molded of conventional polymeric materials and in various widths and lengths to accomodate most road vehicles on which such splashguards may be mounted.